


sweetness

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Raina finds out the Kree don't have hot chocolate.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara/Raina
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	sweetness

Raina sighs happily and takes another mouthful of pie. It took years - and a stint in some Hydra scientist’s cryo chamber and a revival by a curious alien - but she finally has the blue angels her grandmother promised her.

She didn’t expect to be curled up on the couch with them, bickering over the room temperature and sharing snacks. She thinks she likes this a lot more than the role her grandmother’s stories had for her.

“You know what would go great with this?” She holds up a forkful of pie.“Hot chocolate.”

“What’s that?”Sinara asks.

Raina blinks at her incredulously and then turns to Kasius, expecting to exchange a horrified look. Instead, he has the same curious expression as Sinara.

Raina gasps.“You don’t have chocolate?!”

“It would seem we don’t,”Kasius says.“I’ll see what I can do, if you’d like. Is it a plant?”

All she can do is nod. After her transformation, she thought there was nothing left to shock her. But they’d never had chocolate? Her poor darlings.

“I like that it’s hot,”Kasius muses.“I’m a bit chilly, actually. I’ll set the thermos-”

Sinara throws her legs over his lap before he can finish that sentence, trapping him on the couch. Raina throws her legs across Sinara’s for good measure.

Kasius smiles.“That works just as well, actually.”

Raina snuggles into his side and takes Sinara’s hand.“I can’t believe you don’t have chocolate. That’s so sad.”

Sinara rolls her eyes. The indulgent half-smile that used to be reserved only for Kasius curves her lips, though.

Kasius pats her knee comfortingly.“I’ll figure something out, darling.”

And he really does. She’s almost forgotten about it when he proudly sets down three steaming mugs a few weeks later.

Raina squeals in delight and throws her arms around him before pouncing on the treat. It tastes just like Earth hot chocolate. Really, really good Earth hot chocolate.

Sinara, meanwhile, takes one sip and gags.

“It is a little sickly,”Kasius agrees. He sips it anyway.“I’ve never had anything sweeter than noosbry mousse. I like it, though.”

Sinara wordlessly hands her mug over to Raina, who already polished off her own.

“Maybe it’s Kree tastebuds?”Raina says.“Maybe they’re different from Terran tastebuds.”

“Entirely possible,”Kasius says.

Sinara seems less convinced.“Maybe you just both have terrible taste.”

“That why we like you, then?”Raina teases.

Kasius chuckles and pulls Sinara in for a kiss.“Don’t listen to her, my love. You only prove my exquisite taste. The both of you.”

“You taste like chocolate,”Sinara grumbles.

It doesn’t stop her from leaning in for another kiss nor from demanding one from Raina, too.

Only when their mugs are long empty does something occur to Raina.“Hey, is that why that kibble you feed the Terran floors is so disgusting?”

“No,”Kasius says with a smirk.“I made that disgusting on purpose.”

Sinara smiles at him like he hung the stars and Raina giggles.

She loves her ridiculously petty blue angels - even more than hot chocolate.


End file.
